price of freedom
by RighteousHate
Summary: for freedom and love, mikan kills her dad, who abused und tortured her since she was 9... but the guy who helped her, and who she loved, disappeared the same night. with all the money and without a trace. mikan has to flee. 4 yeas later she meets... who?
1. prologue

hi guys!!

that's the prologue of price of freedom... it's just a idea.. if you like it, tell me and i'll continue... if you don't, i'll stop^^

so it's up to you

oh, and i'm sorry if i made (m)any mistakes, i'm not that good at english

* * *

Slowly, I stood up and looked behind me. You were still there. You smiled and took my hand.

"Can you see the birds?"

I nodded.

"They are free. It must be a wonderful feeling."

I nodded.

"We'll escape that cage around us. We'll be like the birds" You whispered that sentences right into my ear. You kissed my neck.

I nodded.

"We will be free like the birds above us."

Again, you kissed me. On the cheek. It felt so good.

"There will be no chains. We can go anywhere we want to"

I nodded.

"No rules. Nobody to tell us what to do"

I nodded.

"No work. Our life will be just for ourselves."

I nodded.

"We'll be able to smell the aroma of the flower you always look at. The blue one."

"The red one, too?"

"Yes. Even the yellow one. Do you remember? You said it looked like the sun."

I nodded."

"Do you know what to do?"

I nodded.

"Do you know why?"

I nodded.

"Will you do it? For us?"

I nodded.

You kissed my right eye. "Does it feel good?"

I nodded.

"You want more?"

I nodded.

"Then do it."

I nodded.

"Now. Hurry."

I nodded. Your hand tightened the grasp around mine. I felt your breath in my neck.

You where here. With me. And you would stay. Forever.

My hands trembled. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I didn't feel the pain in my right shoulder, all I heard was the incredible loud noise, that nearly killed my eardrum.

At the time I opened my eyes, my father was dead. And I was alone.

* * *

sooo.... like it... review

don't like it: do whatever you want^^

as i said, it's something i'll continue if i'm asked to... i really don't have time to write a story that noone'll read^^ maybe that sounds arrogant, but i'm writing on over 5 story's right now, i have school and many other things to do...

sternenhagel


	2. a new home?

Hi minna^^

So, since I got 2 reviews already, I've decided to continue^^ and because I'm ill right now, I have enough time for the second chapie 3

Hope you'll enjoy it

Again, I'm sorry, I'm quite sure that I've made some mistakes, please forgive me. As already mentioned, I don't speak English very well and I don't have a Beta eigher. Sorry _

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a new home? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned on the cold wall took a deep breath. It was the same nightmare. again. A horrible dream about a horrible past. Slowly, my panic faded away and I relaxed a bit. Through the broken window, a soft breeze filled the old hut in which I was staying since a few days. It was still night, but the sun would rise in a few minutes and flood the world with its bright red light.

That was the most peaceful moment of the whole day. I always looked forward to it and couldn't wait for the breathtaking spectacle. Maybe the most people would laugh, if they knew that a murderer loved the dawn.

But that's my nature. I once was a happy-go-lucky girl, and I haven't succeeded in kicking that habit at all. Well, it makes life a bit easier that way, so I gave up trying a while ago.

I sighed and crossed the room. Time for breakfast. After leaving the hut, I just had to make a few steps to be in the wood. The day before, I had found a place with wild blackberries. Now, I was heading there. At the way there, I found some nuts and mushrooms. Autumn was a great season. It's still warm and everywhere you go there's food. Maybe I don't look like it, but I love eating.

After about ten minutes walking, I finally got there. My stomach grumbled, but another ten minutes later, I was quite full.

Back in the hut, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put it into a ponytail. Today, I was going to leave the hut. The next village was about three hours away and slowly, but steady the weather was getting colder.

I didn't have to pack. The only things I needed were in the backpack I got from a very nice landlady three years ago.

And so, I think it was about 8 o' clock, I headed north.

It was nearly midday, when I finally arrived. Half the way, I made a break and ate some of the fruits I berried that morning. But now I was starving.

Hungrily, I went through the streets full of people. I didn't know what date we had, so I simply asked a shopkeeper. September, 24th.

"Excuse me, but do you know a place where I can find a job for a few months?"

I tried to look as innocent as I could, and apparently, it worked.

The man smiled at me, and asked the 100-dollar-question.

"Are you a traveler?"

I nodded, while looking at the snacks and groceries the shopkeeper sold. Then, I looked at the floor and mumbled :"I don't have parents, but I don't want to be a burden to any family, who would be kind enough to keep me. So I'm trying to find work and live on my own"

I felt bad for lying, but there's no way I could say 'hey, oji-chan. You know, I murdered my father at the age of 14, so now I have to flee.'

A bit ashamed of myself, I saw the staring at me with watery eyes. A softie. Got it, Mikan. Now's your chance.

"So, by any chance, if you know a place where I can earn money or stay, would you tell it to me? That would be great." Big eyes, Mikan. Puppy eyes.

The old man nodded and spread his arms, like he wanted to hug someone. You can work here. I need someone who attracts the customer. And I'm sure that my wife would agree to take you in for a few month. One eater more won't make much difference. Wait, I'm calling her immediately. Oh, by the way, I'm Nogi. Lee Nogi"

A bit surprised I stared at the brown skinned man, who just offered me to stay at his house and was trampling up the stairs now. A few seconds later, he was standing by my side. 'Wow, he's fast!'

After some long moments, a good-looking woman appeared in the door which led to the staircase.

Her hair was long and blonde, and she had a good figure. My first thought was, that she had chosen the wrong husband. Thought he was tall, his hair was black and already a bit grey, and he had a potbelly. But the main part was that he was not rich.

That woman could be a model.

Lee Nogi stood next to his wife, obvious pride of her.

"That's Eve. We've been married for 24 years now. I'm sure you two will get along well. Eve," He turned to his wife, "if you agree, this is the girl who will stay with us for the next few month. She –", Lee stopped and looked at me, scratching the back of his head.

"I haven't asked your name yet."

"Oh. I'm Mikan Sakura. I hope you have short work with me." I bowed and after one second or two I looked up again.

The woman, Eve, chuckled and smiled as gently as her husband. They were really nice people.

"I'm Eve Nogi. You can stay as long as you want. It doesn't make much difference, if I cook for one person more. Oh," she turned to Lee, "could you look for the boys? I'm sure they want to greet the new guest too."

Amazed, I starred at the picture above my temporary bed in my temporary room. It was dark blue with just some white dots. It looked great. I don't know why, but I already loved that painting. Slowly, I got closer to it, until I could touch it.

"You like that picture?"

I flinched and quickly turned around, with an alarmed expression on my face. He got me. He always said something like that, before he… before he… Daddy, he found me.

"No." My voice trembled. "No." Panic crawled up my throat. "Don't."

A hand reached out. I hid my head in my hands, trying to make myself as small as possible. But the hand was still there. It wanted to touch me. To rip off my clothes. "No, Daddy, please. Don't. Don't" My voice gave up. I couldn't say anything. Not now.

"Oi!"

I opened my eyes. That wasn't Daddy's voice. Maybe he came to rescue me. The prince I dreamed of, ever since it started. Ever since he did that the first time.

With a new hope I looked up. And saw blood.

No, wait. That wasn't blood. It was crimson colored, but it was not blood. It was… an eye?

Wait. One eye? There had to be another one. And indeed, I found the other eye. I was relieved. I didn't know why, but I was really relieved when I saw the second eye.

"Oi. Are you okay?"

I managed to nod. Then I looked at the prince again. I wanted to see his whole face, not just his eyes. But there was one thing that I wanted to confirm.

"Where's Daddy? Is he going to do it again?" I asked with big eyes, frightened to the bone. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Will he do it again? Is he angry?" I lowered my voice. I didn't know if I did it because I didn't want Daddy to hear it or because I couldn't speak any louder.

"Gosh, would you please act you age? If anyone heard you, they would think you are ten years younger." His voice sounded angry. But the loud voice reminded me of someone.

My brain started to work again. I didn't notice when it stopped, but suddenly, I knew where I was. Not in my hometown, not in my room and my father was dead.

I blushed and stood up. Avoiding his gaze, I dusted my jeans and looked at the picture again. It was somehow relaxing.

"So, you are the _orphan_ Lee-san was talking about?"

Surprised I turned around. "Are you their son?"

Then I noticed that he accented the word 'orphan'. Sarcastic? Why?

The boy shook his head. Some of his black hair covered his forehead, while the others flew around lightly.

"Nope. I'm just someone who came to know their son. But I'm also staying here."

"Oh" Was all I could say. Then I remembered what I did a minute ago.

"Please, don't tell them. I…" I hesitated for a second before I continued. "I don't want them to know, about… what happened."

"Tch. Are you saying I should lie to them? Pretending to believe that you are an orphan if you have a father? I don't see a reason why I should cover you."

"If I tell you why I lied, what are you going to do?"

"Decide whether I tell them or not."

I winced. I didn't have a chance but explain. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay. You win. I actually had a father. He died when I was 13."

"You seemed quite afraid of him. A few minutes ago, that is."

That was a statement, the same as you would say that tomatoes are red. So he wasn't someone who showed his feelings. Maybe that would make it easier to talk to him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be pitied.

"My mother died a few moments before I was born." I noticed the skeptical look on his face. So I explained. "Cesarean. The maids said that I nearly died, like my mother, but I survived. My mother was ill and some said that she got the disease during the pregnancy. They think it's my fault that mother died. Whatever. I grew up without my mother. I loved my dad and I had the maids to play..."

I was interrupted by a loud voice. "Honey! Ruka! Natsume-kun! Lunchtime! Oh… And of course, Sakura-san! "

A bit startled I looked up. Then I smiled and got on my feet. My stomach grumbled. Good timing.

The black-haired boy also stood up and went through the door. When he was about to get out, he stopped.

"You better tell me the rest of the story afterwards." Then he left the room. I grinned. "Sure.", and followed him.

* * *

soo... i finished the second chap^^ hope you liked it... PLEASE **REVIEW**

i try to write the next chap as soon as possible

till then

3 sternenhagel


	3. about him

hi guys^^  
I'm back with chap 2 'about him'  
the main theme is natsume and mikan... of course^^  
hope you like it

here you go:

----------------------------------------------------------------------about him--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that night, I was lost. I didn't know what to do. He guided me through it. I was really happy to have someone I could trust.

I could love.

And someone who loved me back.

Yet, that happiness disappeared that night. It disappeared together with you. Affection. It's a wish that's not granted. A murderer doesn't need something like this. Right?

I chuckled softly. I knew that there was no way that I could say something like that.

I didn't know why he wanted to talk on the roof of the building, but I had to admit that it was a wonderful view. It was already dark and the light of the little village were illuminating the cloudless night. Countless stars sparkled.

"You like it."

I didn't turn around. I knew that it was him. Who else. I nodded.

"It's a wonderful view."

He sat down beside me. Maybe, if someone looked up, we would look like a couple. I grinned at the thought. That cocky bastard would never be my boyfriend.

Thought I hardly know him, the things he did while we were eating weren't the actions of a gentleman.

"So." He said without any emotion. "Continue. I want to hear a satisfying story."

I sighed. Bastard. But I didn't have a choice. Although I could stay somewhere else. But that would mean troubles. And explanations.

"I told you that I don't have a mother, did I? My father loved her, he couldn't forget about her." I knew that my voice sounded sad. But I hoped that he wouldn't notice. "He often told me that I looked exactly like her. No, not only father, the maids, mothers friends, everyone."

I closed my eyes. I didn't really want to tell someone those things.

"Then, at my 9th birthday, I got a dress. It was mother's favorite and they specially made it for me." I gulped. "I wished they would have never done that." My voice was low. But I still could talk.

"My father… I think he saw mother in me. Ever since then, he… he…" My voice broke. I noticed that I trembled.

I was afraid. I didn't want anyone to find out. To know. I didn't want them to know who dirty I was. Not him, not the landlady, and not the shopkeeper. Noone. They would hate me for it. I was sure.

"What did he do?"

I was foolish to think that I could tell him. I should have known that I couldn't talk about it. I realized that I was crying. How pathetic.

I coughed, trying to clear my throat.

"I'm… such an… idiot. Shedding tears… Pathetic."

He looked at me with a strange expression. "He abused you. Raped you. Right?"

I gasped. My tears run without a halt over my checks. I trembled. "Pathetic. Worthless. Crybaby. Coward. No-good. Idiot." I repeated all the words. Maybe I shouted. Hoping it would stop. Wishing it would disappear.

"Stop crying. It's disgusting."

Something hit my head. But I ignored him completely. I hated him. Jerk. Idiot. Cold-hearted bastard.

I looked up. I wanted to shout at him. To say that he is stupid. That he doesn't understand me.

"Natsu… eh?" The boy wasn't there anymore. Hmpf. Bastard.

Then I saw a tissue box lying beside me. So that was what he threw.

The next day, I decided to ignore the red-eyed boy completely. But this wasn't as easy as I thought.

"Saakuraa-san! Breakfast is ready."

Quickly, I got dressed and brushed my hair, before I ran out of my room and rushed down the stairs.

In my hurry, I skipped the last two steps and almost fell. After some troublesome moments, I recovered my balance and walked a bit calmer into the kitchen.

"Good morning", I yawned and sat down at the big wooden table, which stood in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. I hoped you slept well. It always takes a few days to get used to a new bed." Eve smiled at me with her usual gently smile. I tried to get over my drowsiness and smiled back.

Not at all, Nogi-san. I had a wonderful night. And, just Mikan is fine. You are kindly enough to let me stay here." I felt bad because I lied to her. But I didn't want to tell her that I hardly slept because I had that nightmare again. So I set up my happy-go-lucky character. And it worked perfectly.

"Oh, then I'll call you Mikan-chan. Is that okay with you? Oh, good morning, darling." A perfect wife. I briefly looked away when Eve kissed her husband and after getting sure that I won't disturb anyone, I smiled at Lee Nogi, who just came into the room and patted his stomach.

"'Morning, honey. 'Morning, Sakura-san. Maaan, I'm hungry."

The shopkeeper sat down on the chair opposite of me and reached out for the bread.

I helped myself to some toast with marmalade when the door opened again. A blonde and a black-haired boy entered the room.

"Good morning boys. Have you slept well?"

"'Morning, you two." Lee chewed on his bread. Not even waiting for the answer of the boys, he turned his head towards me. "Anyway, Sakura-san. Did you sleep well? You have to get used to the new bed."

"Of course, Nogi-san. It was a wonderful night." I smiled at the man and ignored the red-eyed boy, who was smirking disbelieving and raising an eyebrow.

Man, I hated that latter.

"And, how did you sleep, little princess?" His mocking voice annoyed me. Did he call me out just for that? Idiot. Bastard.

I sighted, while I was looking at the scenery. The wood at the left was colored in warm and gently tones and about a hundred meters away, there was a little lake, which glittered in the sunlight. It was calming, and if I hadn't been here with that certain person, I would have found it wonderful.

"Oh, it was really a peaceful night. Thanks for the concern." I tried to give my voice a sweet note, but it still sounded a bit sarcastic. Damn.

There. There it was again. That stupid smirk. Who did he think he was? Grrr.

"Didn't I tell you not to lie again? That's a bad habit, princess."

God, he was so annoying. And why princess? Cocky boy. I tried to suppress the impulse to roll my eyes, but I terrifically failed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course, I should have told them that I had a nightmare about a red-eyed monster that tortured me without an end. My mistake."

I so couldn't stand him. And I had no nerved to talk to him anymore. So I turned around and intended to leave the place.

But then I heard him chuckle. Gosh, he was so annoying.

"So you dreamed about me, little princess? Have you fallen for me?"

I stopped. 'Control yourself. Don't listen to him. Control yourself Mikan. You can do it.'

I took a deep breath and turned around again.

"Too bad. I already love someone else. But, I'll think about it, okay, Natsume-kuuun?"

Then I walked away. The last thing I heard was quiet "Haya picked a good one" I wondered for a moment who Haya might be, but then I concentrated on forgetting that little chat. I had to work to do.

Lee Nogi was a kind man. That was something I knew from the start. I was really happy about that. But now, it was overkill. Every minute, he shouted through the whole shop if I was alright and if I had any questions. I was suffering quite much. I just had to order the shelves and count the goods. Not that difficult, right?

After one of those words of concern from my boss, I was temporary working as hard as before, just to try to let my red head cool off.

"So you are the new one?" I turned around, as I heard that deep voice.

An about 18-year-old was standing in front of me, leaning against the shelf I controlled some moments ago. He had short blonde hair and big blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with some bright orange letters on it. 'I know you want it." His jeans were new and looked like a very expensive one. I bet he didn't know how out of place that fashion in that little village was. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check out the rumors about the new one. I'm Daichi Chang. But for you it's Dai-sama, okay?" He made a face like he had just offered a little child a big lolly and wanted to see it to jump around in joy.

Wow. Another idiot. Maybe there was a nest.

"What rumors?" That was something interesting. I hadn't been in the village for 24 hours.

"Oh, some say that you are a hot babe. And that you are easy to have."

I twitched. What the hell? How old were they? 14? Immature brats. I hoped that no one would try to get too near. 'Dai-sama' didn't notice my change of mood at all. He happily continued to tell me what the people said.

"Some say that you run away from home, that you are a prostitute. Oh, and did you really sleep with Natsume-sama?"

I couldn't reply to that one. Totally surprised I stared at the guy before me. All I did was fighting with that idiot. Why should I sleep with him? No thanks.

I reminded silent for a few moments, which was probably the reason for the next sentence.

"Wow. You made it. You know, Natsume-sama is quite a unique guy. All the girls in town would like to have him as a boyfriend. Of course, he's not as popular as me, but he had many fan girls out there." For a moment, he seemed angry. Maybe it harmed his pride to know that there was someone who was loved as well as him. Probably even more.

But that wasn't the main problem.

"Why would they say something like that? I hate him."

For a short moment, Dai looked shocked, but then he was all smiles.

"Really? That's good. He's a bad guy. You mustn't come near him." He lowered his voice and put on a serious expression.

"It's said that he doesn't feel anything." Then he grinned again and turned around.

"If you need something, don't hesitate to come for me. I'm always available."

And he disappeared.

'He doesn't feel anything' Tch. Stupid. How could that be?

* * *

hope you liked it^^ if you did, please review 3  
if not... well, do as you please^^

trying to write the next chap as soon as possible, but not until next week...

c ya sternenhagel


	4. first troubles

"Stop following me!" Mikan shouted at the grinning boy.

But he just shrugged and continued walking beside her. "You sure you aren't the one who's following me?" he replied in his calm attitude.

"Ahhh" Annoyed she speeded up until she nearly ran. With clenched fists, she hastily passed the trees and the little bushes. She heard a chuckle. Gosh, how stupid can a boy be?

The brunette girl growled and turned around, because she wanted to face that molester. With a deep breath she calmed herself down a bit, closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, she saw Natsume smirking before her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying not to look too angry. She wasn't sure if she succeeded.

"_Why_? I'm walking. I don't need a reason."

"Then walk somewhere else."

"Are you trying to tell me whether I'm allowed to walk where I want or not?"

Mikan sighed. Was he really that stupid or did he just love to tease her? She guessed that it was the second one.

"No, I won't forbid you anything. It just would be less annoying if you could walk somewhere else. Please." She added the last word with a quite sour expression. And Natsume of course noticed.

"Do you have stomachache? Your face looks pained!"

She growled again and turned around again. Then she continued in walking, or running, towards her destination, without looking back to see if he still followed her.

The sky was filled with some fluffy clouds disturbing that unending blue above her. Birds were chirping and a few were bathing in the cool water to escape the heat that smelled of stale air and warm water. The trees showed all possible colors, from green and violet to yellow and brown. All in all, it was a beautiful, hot day in September.

Mikan looked at the water in front of her. She had doffed of her shoes and socks and stood a few meters before the glittering lake.

She had come here, because she wanted to relax and swim a bit. But now, she looked at the water with a worried expression on her sweating face.

She wasn't sure if the water in the drink always had a dark green color. There were two possibilities. First, if dark green was the natural color of the water, there was nothing to worry about. She could go swimming and spend a wonderful afternoon.

She had collected some wild fruits and berries, which she could eat if she got hungry. And she had the bottle of juice with her that she got from Mrs. Nogi.

The second possibility would be that the lake's water normally had another color. Then, she should hurry and get back. If the color of a drink's water changed to green, in most of times it meant that it was going to storm. And if the color was dark green, it would be a thunderstorm. A big one.

The wonderful weather would change rapidly, heavy rain would pour down and bright lightings and loud thunder would scare little kids.

Not really knowing whether to go back or to stay here, Mikan stared at the trees right behind the lake. Hoping she would find the answer in the falling leaves or the soft voice of the animals. But of course, no one answered.

"Gosh, Natsume is always two steps away when I don't need him, but when I want to ask him something once in a while, of course he's nowhere to be seen! Idiot!"

After a few minutes staring at the landscape, the girl decided to head back, just to be safe.

Annoyed, Mikan starred at the heavy clouds, which got blacker every minute. She leaned herself against the cool window and tried to calm her breath. She made it in time, just before the storm started, but only because she had run the last miles. Now she was tired and her feet ached.

Heavy raindrops fell against the window and the steady noise helped her relaxing a bit. Mikan sighed. She would have to start training again, she absolutely had no condition. But, as she knew very well, it wouldn't help at all. She had never been good at sport. She had won a race in kinder garden, but just because she had been the only one who hadn't stop in the middle of it.

She laughed at the memory. All the kids had stopped and had run back, when they had heard that their parents had come. But since Mikan had had no mother, and her grandfather, who had come instead, had been so embarrassing, she had decided to be the only one who finished the race. And she had been very proud of it.

Just in the moment as Mikan remembered, why her father hadn't come, Ruka barged into the room.

"Natsume! Have you seen Natsume anywhere?", he barely managed to get stand:

Mikan frowned and tried to remember when she had seen the latter the last time.

"I've seen him some hours ago, when I was on the way to the lake. Why?"

Mikan tried to ignore that her stomach got warmer and warmer with every word she spoke. And also her mouth tasted a bit strange. But since she succeeded in shove away those symptoms, the only thing she felt was curiosity. And that feeling grew even more, as Ruka quickly crossed the room and showed her a blank piece of paper.

"What's with this?", she asked, obviously confused.

"Look carefully."

After some seconds staring at the paper, she noticed small letters on the edge. She held the paper near her eyes and after some seconds, she was able to read some weird letters.

IHAVENATSUMESODONTWORRYLITTLEPRINCESS

"What the… Wait." Mikan starred at the paper and then she tried to read the letters slowly. And of course, to sort out the words in it.

"I haven… No. I have Natsume's odon… what the hell is an odon? I have natsumes's odon two rryl… that makes no sense…", she whined and looked helplessly at Ruka. Then she starred at the paper again to figure out the rest.

Before she could continue, Ruka snapped and took the paper.

"It's: 'I have Natsume. So don't worry, little princess.' Got it? Gosh, you are slow!"

Annoyed, Mikan raised her eyebrow. She wanted to ask how long it had taken him to solve this. But she didn't. It was the first time he was so rude, so she guessed that he was really stressed out. The brunette decided to cheer the blonde up as soon as possible. But first, Natsume was the priority, although she didn't want to admit it.

"Who's little princess?", she asked the blonde boy, but he shrugged. He had no clue either. While he was thinking, he starred at the floor, so he didn't noticed Mikan's pale face immediately.

"Ruka-pyon?"

Her voice jerked him out of his thoughts and made him look up.

Mikan caught his gaze. "Natsume called me… he called me 'little princess' a few times."

Ruka widened his eyes. What did this mean?

While his best friend and the princess started to search for him, Natsume coughed and sank to the floor. He ignored the blood that came out of his mouth and tried to stand up again. With narrowed eyes, he glared at the guy above him. He was about two meters tall and his brown eyes glittered dangerous. Dark brown hair was tied to a low ponytail and made him look like a former delinquent. The guy had tried to cover the scar above his right eye with make-up, but it was still visible.

Natsume estimated his age to be around 20, still young, but old enough to take responsibility for his actions.

The red eyed youngster knew him. He had seen him sometimes, when he still worked for the organization. That brown haired guy who was known as the errand boy.

"What do you want?"

"Natsume Hyuuga, You're time out there is over. The military decided that you'll return when they want so."

Natsume narrowed his eyes, trying not to look too affected, but he couldn't help to feel frightend. He didn't want to go back.

"I won't go back. The elder said I'm free now."

The young man laughed coldly. "That's what you think. Noone can escape. Fight until death. Especially you should know what I mean."

Natsume grew pale. Haya!

The Errand-boy chuckled at the sight. So at least he didn't forget his former best friend.

"Didn't you notice the dog leash around your neck?" Like he wanted to prove his statement, his fingers ran around Natsume's Neck. "The Elders just loosened it a bit. Do you know why?" In his tone, there was a clear threat.

Natsume looked away.

"Don't you dare to hurt Ruka." He didn't speak loud, and the fact that he wasn't glaring at the errand boy might have lessened the effect of his words, but Natsume knew if he was too rebellious, his best friend would be threaten even more. The tried to suppress his anger and looked up again.

"Oh, we aren't interested in your little friend." He continued demonstrative chattily. "Does the murderer know who you are?" A dangerous glint showed his true nature. He was enjoying it. "Does she know what you almost did?" He bowed down until his eyes were just a few centimeters away from the crimson ones.

"Did you tell her about your past?"

Mr. Errand Boy clinched his fists and hit Natsume a last time right into the face. Then, he turned around and left the place through a small, wooden door.

Natsume scanned his surroundings and tried to figure out how he could escape from this place. Then, a few seconds later, he lost consciousness and the upper part of his body hit with an awful sound the ground. 'Haya!'


	5. I'm sorry

I'm sure many of you have already forgotten my story, and maybe some of you have given up hoping that there will be another chapter. I'm sorry to inform you that you have been right. I will not continue any of the stories i've uploaded so far.

The reason for this is quite simple: I've written these stories years ago, when I was 15 years old, or even younger. I've matured and thus neither the plot nor the style actually suits the person I've become. I refuse to write a story I can't identify myself with, since it would be fake and shallow. I apologize to every loyal reader that might still be waiting out there for a new chapter.

Though I will continue writing. I can promise that much.


End file.
